The background of the invention is related to various problems associated with the prior art with respect to the rigging up and rigging down of wireline operation equipment for carrying out various well intervention operations in a well, including from floating vessels.
These problems relate both to aspects concerning the operation, time, cost and safety of such rigging of wireline operation equipment.